batman and justice league
by prince of dusk
Summary: This story is about what if batman is not founder member but gains acceptance in the league.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes

I don't own any of the characters.

In the setting that I will use, batman isn't a founder member of justice league though Bruce Wayne has invested in the watchtower project. The story will have references to the batman begins, the dark knight, the Gotham knight and the world's finest.

This is my first story ever so I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1

**Meeting at Watch tower**

All the six founding member of justice league are seated round the table and superman appears to be the leader of the pack. He starts the meeting with an address to the members.

Superman spoke with no expression on his face "we the mightiest of all heroes have gathered here today so as to direct our forces to combat all evils irrespective of the boundaries. Earlier we were bound to the place where we lived but now we can step out and provide help wherever required. We will be called justice league. I know it won't be an easy job and we will need all the help we can get. So, let's bring in more members who are worthy and able for this job. If you have any name, I would like to hear it."

After finishing his short speech, he looked at the faces of other members as if expecting some names immediately. Flash was first one to who came up with something, he said I don't know how about the man they call Batman? This brought smile on superman's face as if he was expecting this name to crop up.

Green lantern being cautious as always replied to the suggestion Batman, seriously? I know he has been quite effective in bringing down crime in Gotham but from what I have heard I would ask you to reconsider. Wonder woman with lost expression on her face said who is this bat person? What kind of super power does he have?

Superman being the Boy Scout leaped to answer let me answer this. He doesn't have any super power. But he makes up for it with his brain and his gadgets. Give him half hour of prep. time he is difficult, give him an hour he is invincible.

Martian Man hunter: That is what I have also come to realize.

Wonder woman: you two talk as if you had certain experience with that mortal.

Superman and Martian Man hunter just nod.

Aqua man: Let's put this to vote.

Motion is put to vote. Sometime later, Superman read out the result.

Superman: Motion is accepted with 5 in favor and two against.

Superman: J'onn show us the clip of that we accidentally got of batman

J'onn nods and the big screen in the hall shows a gang war in progress on one side there is Russian mob and on the other Italians. Caught between the crossfire are two cops who are trying their best to survive but with passing of every minute the task is getting increasingly difficult. Then one of the mob fires bazooka and it looks likes one of the cops is caught in its impact and will be probably dead but something happens and the guy is hurled away from the explosion site to safety and behind him appears a masked figure with that unmistakable cowl. The figure jumps off the building to the place where Mafioso and mob are exchanging fire. He takes them out in matter of minutes. In between Mafioso leader get hold of the other cop. But what he sees stop him in his tracks. This masked figure standing in the ring of fire and watching him, it appears like hells gate have opened and the demon has walked out and all of the sudden he is standing next to cop and her captor. He takes the gun from the gang's leader with a flick of his hand and says something to the cop. He then takes out his grappler and fires the grappler and in the next instant he is gone. With this the screen goes blank.

Superman: Do you still think he is less than any of us? I am not very fond of his ways of doing things but you can't deny he is effective as well as brave.

Flash: From what I have heard he is a loner and do you think we can bring him on board?

Superman: we can try …

**Gotham **

Inside Wayne tower, Bruce Wayne and Luscious fox talking

Wayne: so, Mr. Fox I presume you have come up with something new that is related to my other hobby.

Fox: Mr. Wayne I have been working on fabric that aligns itself with the signal sent by your brain and act as second set of nerves and muscles. This means you would be faster and stronger once you don the suit.

Wayne: And what would be the order of the increase?

Fox: I would say 4 to 5 times. And with your ability and suit I would say you can even match some of the Meta humans.

Wayne: That would be great. But last time you improved my armor it put someone's life in danger. I don't want that to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In Wayne manor**,

Alfred: Sir, you have a guest.

Bruce: show him in

Alfred walks out and returns with Clark Kent.

Bruce: Clark

Clark: Bruce

Bruce: So how could I help you Clark?

Clark: You must have heard about justice league, we the founders think batman should join justice league.

Bruce: Clark, my place is in Gotham.

Clark: There are people who believe you could be valuable to the team. Besides, I know Wayne tech is one of the sponsor of the justice league program. If that is any indication then I will have to say that you do understand relevance of such programs.

Bruce: Clark I never doubted the relevance of such formation on the contrary I support such initiative but the team you are talking about is of people with superpowers. How do you think I will fit in?

Clark: Bruce as far as me remembers the last time we worked we were a good team and having friends never hurts Bruce. Do think about it?

Bruce: I will…

Later (in Wayne manor)

Bruce: Alfred, what do you think?

Alfred: about what, sir

Bruce: about joining justice league

Alfred: sir, if I may, I would say since batman is all about instilling fear in criminals why to restrict it to Gotham.

Bruce: My engagement with justice league might have some repercussion in Gotham.

Alfred: You will manage it, sir.

With that Alfred leaves the room leaving Bruce in deep thought

**Few days later, in watch tower**

A visibly pleased superman enters the conference room where rests of the founding members are seated.

Superman: as you know, today we are going to be joined by our newest member batman. Batman, let me introduce you to our team.

Batman scans the room and without any hint of emotion on his face or voice he says "No need. The man in scarlet uniform is world fastest man Flash, the one wearing black and green uniform is green lantern, then there is Aquaman of Atlantis and that green being is Martian Manhunter and only lady in the team is princess of Themyscira Diana aka wonder woman. Since we are done with pleasantries, let's talk some business. I will join justice league on following conditions

I am only a part time member

Gotham always comes first.

No Meta is allowed in Gotham unless I say so."

Every hero present in the room is bit taken aback as it's quite unheard of that an inductee is laying down terms. First to recover from this is wonder woman and she is first one to speak. She speaks with hint of anger in her voice "And why is that? Is it because you fear that if other entered your territory the adulation that you get in your territory would be diminished?

Though face of batman is more or less like a stone with no emotion whatsoever but a bit of annoyance creep up in his voice. He says "princess Gotham is no paradise and I am no guardian angel. When I look at people I am greeted with their fear and not admiration and this is fine with me because I am not there to win any popularity contest but to save people of Gotham whatever be the cost. And I don't want any of you there because Gotham has a habit of throwing things at you which you least expect and at times when you least expect it.

Batman speech is followed by an awkward silence which is broken by superman.

Superman: I understand your logic batman and as a leader of this group I agree to your terms and conditions. So let me say this again welcome aboard.

Batman not looking at anybody says "so I guess this concludes my induction ceremony. I must be on my way to Gotham. If you need me you know how to get in touch." With that Batman just left.

Flash whispered in barely audible sound "arrogant jerk" which found an echo in wonder woman's voice. Hal was just trying to process what just had transpired.

Superman trying to break the awkwardness said "well that went better than planned". To which Hal replied you always have to have the last word. Don't you?

**Back in Bat cave**

Bruce is trying to extract knowledge on his soon to be partners whatever he can get over the giant screen. Alfred steps in with some refreshment.

Alfred: By the looks of it, it appears that your meeting went well.

Bruce: By well if you mean to get some metas pissed off then yes it went well.

Alfred: Try to reason with me sir, if I am not mistaken every criminal in Gotham wants you dead and rest of the population wants you in strapped jacket and thrown behind the bars. So, why exactly did you need to increase the list of people that can potentially harm you?

Bruce: Alfred aren't you the one who tells me that what doesn't kills you makes you stronger?

Alfred: Sir I say a lot of harmless things also but I never see them being applied. By the way sir if I may then I would like to ask what are you trying to do.

Bruce: I am trying to get as much information on justice league as I can. This could be beneficial later on either to work efficiently or save myself in case I do get attacked.

Alfred: By god you weren't joking about pissing off justice league. Master Wayne, next time you go to such meeting please try to practice what is called tact.

Bruce: I will keep that in mind…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

I apologize to all reader who had wait long for the update though it was not intentional as I ran out of ideas hope you like this development and I will make sure it next update doesn't take this long.

Rate and review

Chapter 3

**Gotham **

A masked figure known as batman is standing atop one of gargoyles of the wayne tower. It appears as if one guardian is taking over the other.

Bruce is conversing with Alfred: After we got hold of joker, we have been able to bring narrows under some kind of rule. Alfred Gotham tonight is uncharacteristically silent and I don't like it.

Alfred: Sir, it may be because you are so used to donning this suit and enjoying the nightlife as you put it that you might missing the adrenaline rush of fighting crime.

Bruce: I am not your average adrenaline junkie and it feels wrong because I am getting some bad feeling about it. It's like silence before the storm.

The conversation is broken by an incoming call link. On the other side of it batman can hear a gruff voice and batman acknowledge it as Martian's voice.

Batman: what is it Jonz?

M.M.: we have called for a meeting and we would like you to join us.

Batman: I will be there.

He terminates the calls and makes his way to bat cave so that he can teleport to watch tower.

When he reaches there all six are already seated and waiting for him. He takes the seat diametrically opposite to superman.

Superman: Glad you can join us.

Batman: Let us just it over with so that we can return to our respective places.

Superman: As you know we have been created as earth defense program. We have been approached by UN to intervene in a matter of grave concern. Many cities have been attacked and common to these attacks are not a single institution needed to maintain a peaceful life has been left and as a consequence there is gradual rotting of these cities. The name that has come up for these attacks is league of assassins.

Batman: League of assassins! Are you sure about that?

Superman: yes. That is the name given to me. We have joined here because its leader wants to talks to us. UN thinks that we might be able to negotiate with him and if there is a need we can take him out.

Jonz plays with some keys on the mother computer and after a blur on screen a face appears that is some what of a shock to batman which he conceals marvelously. The face is of ra's al ghul.

Ra: so, you are the one called justice league. Good to see a familiar face amidst new faces.

Batman: but I see you die.

Ra: aren't ways of Ra immortal. And you still lack to do what is necessary. You didn't save me but you didn't kill me also.

Superman: what do you want?

Ra: Pardon me but howsoever I try, I can't shy away from interesting conversation. As far as my wants are concerned I want nothing but the reins of the world in my hands so that I might able to restore what is right. I only wanted to tell you this that resistance is futile and it will only increase the body count. We can do it either way easy way or the hard way.

Superman: We are here to negotiate. Try and be reasonable so we can talk.

Ra: Who told you I wanted to negotiate? I just wanted you guys to know who you really are facing. And besides there is nothing you guys can offer me.

Batman: We stopped you in Gotham. We will stop you again.

Ra: If you had killed me there this would not have happened. You still need to do what is necessary. And don't worry I will bring Gotham to its knees. See the gotham is like black spot on our otherwise spotless record and so it must fall first.

Batman: I stopped you last time and I will stop you this time as well.

Ra: Don't be so sure because this time around I have added you in my equation as well. This I think is the logical conclusion to the conversation we are having. So, I will take my leave.

His departure is followed by an awkward silence and all the eyes are fixed on batman. Batman looks in deep thought and is not facing any other member. The silence is broken by green lantern.

Hal: Care to explain batman.

Batman: That as you heard is Ra's ghul. He was once my teacher and now a foe that knows me better than most of the people. He is the one of the wisest enemy you would come across. He believes in natural order of things and believe only strong should survive and his ideology is to wipe out all that he feels is beyond redemption. He has an army of fanatics that will follow him to the end of the world and that army is called league of assassins.

Superman: what do you think is the best way to stop him?

Batman: you should know that if I can gather information about you guys so can he. And he wouldn't stop at anything that will make him achieve his aim. So, while fighting him be on your toes. The only thing that's gonna help us is ego which sometimes clouds his judgment. We need to prepare for what's coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Watchtower**

Flash: what information?

Batman: Let's leave it there my friend because ignorance is bliss.

Flash: what you keep a tab on us? Is that your idea of working in a team?

Batman: I don't need to explain my actions to you and by tab you mean knowing your weaknesses and strengths then yes I have been keeping tabs. Rather than this let's talk about more serious problem at hand.

Superman: By the looks of it he has taken his loss at Gotham to his heart. So I think we do have chance to stop him but for that we all need to go to Gotham.

Flash mumbled under his breath way to go supes you took perfect time to speak when I was serious.

Batman: superman I wouldn't say it's a very good idea for all of you to come to Gotham

Superman: what seems to be the problem? I mean wouldn't more hand mean more help? If we are in or near Gotham, it would be easier to tackle threats posed by Ra.

Batman: your logic might hold for other places but not Gotham. I made my entrance in Gotham which was followed by Joker who took down finest in matter of days, almost brought Gotham to brink of destruction. If you make appearance in Gotham god knows what will come next. I strictly don't want anything in Gotham which I or people of Gotham can't take care of.

Flash; come-on bats, what's the chance of that happening?

Batman: even if it's a miniscule probability, I am not ready to risk it. I would rather have you guys on high alert so that assistance might come as fast as Gotham needs it. I think we are done with the meetings, I need to leave.

Batman leaves and other members are still deep in thought. Hal is first to speak.

Green lantern: who does he think he is?

Flash: nice of you to join in ?

Superman: though whatever he said made sense let's keep an eye on Gotham without his knowledge.

**In Batcave**

Bruce: Alfred it looks like past always catches up to us.

Alfred: is this one of your random one-liner or does it means something specifically.

Bruce: Ra is back and he is here to destroy Gotham.

Alfred: didn't he die in your last confrontation if my memory serves me right.

Bruce: I was under same impression till I talked to him today.

Alfred: sir, if he has risen from dead as you just mentioned then I think we are in deep trouble. Last time when he attacked Gotham, he used Gotham's water supply. Do you think he is going to do same again?

Bruce: That required a lot of preparation and Crane was there to help him out and besides I don't think he will use same trick twice, he is too smart for that.

Alfred: So what do you propose Master Wayne?

Bruce: let's keep an eye on inflows and outflow of Gotham and I will use my way to gain information. For that I need to visit narrows.

With that batman put on his cowl and entered into his transportation which was now being called batmobile.

Late in the night batman returned to his cave removed his costume and went to the manor above.

**Wayne Manor**

It was 11 in the noon when Alfred entered his room and woke him up getting glare from Bruce, rather than cowering in fear Alfred chuckled.

Alfred: sir, if you think you are going to let me scare with that stare of yours I must say you are failing miserably.

Bruce: can't you make an exception by letting me sleep some more.

Alfred: I believe you remember that you are Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises. So the least you can do is show up at the office.

Bruce got up from the bed and started doing his pushups

Alfred: Was your night wandering any fruitful?

Bruce: Alfred the docks are clean. I mean nothing out of ordinary came from the docks; it means he has found another way to achieve his goals. I will have to talk to Fox for this, may be he has some ideas.

Alfred: You would be requiring your transportation sir. May be I should get it ready.

Bruce didn't say anything and Alfred walks out.

**Wayne Tower**

Bruce is sitting in his office lost in some thoughts and at that moment Luscious Fox walks in.

Fox: Mr. Wayne you wanted to see me?

Bruce: Ah Mr. Fox; You remember the fear toxin that Ra used on Gotham.

Fox: oh, how can I forget? What about it?

Bruce: he used the microwave emitter to create vapor and I was wondering if there was any other way to use that toxin?

Fox: It's true that the toxin needs to be in vapor form to be effective and microwave emitter was very convenient but there are plenty of ways to achieve that.

Bruce: hmm. If you have to cover Gotham in those fumes what would you do?

Fox: I will probably use air strike. Clean and less wastage.

Bruce: yeah, I guess you are right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**In the wayne manor**

Bruce is sitting on one of those chairs deep in his thought. Meanwhile Alfred walks in with some refreshments.

Alfred: Sir, If I may; did the meeting with luscious didn't go well?

Bruce: why would you say that?

Alfred: you are exceptionally quiet. Which from my experience tells me that there is some thing that you don't like?

Bruce: It's not that Alfred. On the contrary he seems to have same opinion as me but there is something I can't shake off my mind.

Alfred: And that would be?

Bruce: you know even he feels that air strike is best option for Ra right now but the question is why would Ra opt for something that superman, wonder woman or heck even lantern can stop and beside that there is chance that even they won't have to get involved as US air force can take it down.

Alfred: what if all of them are occupied?

Bruce: that's what I am thinking? What could possibly happen that every one of them is occupied? May be I am missing out on something. Or may be I need to look at this situation with a new perspective.

Alfred: What are you planning Master Bruce?

Bruce: I am thinking about giving crane a visit. May be he knows things that we are not getting hold off.

Alfred: Isn't he one of the inmates in Arkham? How are planning on seeing him?

Bruce: I will talk to Jim. He can get me in.

With that bruce is gone.

**In Arkham **

There is a bit a chaos as the electricity went off and few of the inmates tried to escape but no break outs could occur as everything was planned beforehand.

**In one of the cells**

A silhouette comes out of shadow and speaks in gruff voice to the man strapped to the chair "Crane we need to talk".

Crane: Oh if it isn't the big bat himself.

Batman: I am not here to play one of your games Crane. I am here to get information on Ra.

Crane: you know what your problem is you are way to serious. Would it kill you to ask nicely?

Batman: I am losing my patience doc.

Crane: my diagnosis is you are trying to hide your true nature, you try to present yourself as man in control of himself but there is a whole tornado of violence inside you. You shouldn't let these feelings bottled inside you. This is not good for you.

Batman: You know what crane you are right. May be I should let my violent side to take over; you might have something to tell him.

Crane with some discomfort showing on his face, "what do you want to know?"

Batman: What is Ra planning?

Crane: Even I don't have complete knowledge of it. But it would be somewhat different from the earlier plan as we lost microwave emitter last time.

Batman: I am giving you one more chance and don't disappoint me because believe you don't want to see a very pissed me.

Crane: I am telling you the truth. Believe me I know nothing more than this.

He turns around but finds nobody there.

**In Batcave**

Alfred: master bruce you are back. Did you find what you were looking for?

Bruce: To be frank, no. But hopefully something will turn up. Alfred have you ever heard of Wayne's curse.

Alfred: I believe I have sir. But why are you asking me now?

Bruce: I now understand what Wayne's curse is. It is about loving someone or something so much that you are ready to give up everything for it but it's your love that kills you and in case of Waynes that love is Gotham

**Gotham **

batman is patrolling gotham routinely and he gets an incoming call from Alfred.

Batman: What is it Alfred?

Alfred: As I recall you wanted to know Ra's next move, I think I have an idea.

Batman: how do you know that?

Alfred: its on tv. If I were you I would return to manor as fast as I could


End file.
